familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Anderson County, Kansas
Anderson County (county code AN) is a county located in East Central Kansas, in the Central United States. As of the 2010 census, the county population was 8,102. Its county seat and most populous city is Garnett. Law and government Following amendment to the Kansas Constitution in 1986, the county remained a prohibition, or "dry", county until 1996, when voters approved the sale of alcoholic liquor by the individual drink with a 30% food sales requirement. Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 99.77%) is land and (or 0.24%) is water. Adjacent counties * Franklin County (north) * Miami County (northeast) * Linn County (east) * Bourbon County (southeast) * Allen County (south) * Woodson County (southwest) * Coffey County (west) Major highways Sources: National Atlas,National Atlas U.S. Census BureauU.S. Census Bureau TIGER shape files * U.S. Route 59 * U.S. Route 169 * Kansas Highway 31 * Kansas Highway 52 * Kansas Highway 57 Demographics ]] Map of Anderson County (map legend)]] As of the U.S. Census in 2000, there were 8,110 people, 3,221 households, and 2,264 families residing in the county. The population density was 14 people per square mile (5/km²). There were 3,596 housing units at an average density of 6 per square mile (2/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 97.41% White, 0.32% Black or African American, 0.74% Native American, 0.22% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 0.33% from other races, and 0.95% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 1.09% of the population. 35.0% were of German, 20.4% American, 10.4% English and 9.9% Irish ancestry according to Census 2000. There were 3,221 households out of which 31.00% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 59.90% were married couples living together, 6.90% had a female householder with no husband present, and 29.70% were non-families. 26.80% of all households were made up of individuals and 15.60% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.48 and the average family size was 3.00. In the county the population was spread out with 26.20% under the age of 18, 7.00% from 18 to 24, 24.60% from 25 to 44, 22.10% from 45 to 64, and 20.00% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 40 years. For every 100 females there were 96.70 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 93.50 males. The median income for a household in the county was $33,244, and the median income for a family was $39,101. Males had a median income of $30,102 versus $20,705 for females. The per capita income for the county was $16,458. About 10.60% of families and 12.80% of the population were below the poverty line, including 16.30% of those under age 18 and 11.00% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns Incorporated cities Name and population ( estimate): Annual estimates of the population to . Released . * Garnett, }} (county seat) * Colony, }} * Greeley, }} * Kincaid, }} * Westphalia, }} * Harris, 53 (from Census 2000) * Lone Elm, }} Unincorporated places * Amiot * Bush City * Central City * Glenloch (Glenlock) * Mont Ida * Northcott * Scipio * Selma * Welda Townships Anderson County is divided into fourteen townships. The city of Garnett is considered governmentally independent and is excluded from the census figures for the townships. In the following table, the population center is the largest city (or cities) included in that township's population total, if it is of a significant size. } |- | Jackson || 34725 || || 453 || 5 (13) || 88 (34) || 0 (0) || 0.06% || |- | Lincoln || 40475 || || 208 || 2 (4) || 128 (49) || 0 (0) || 0.22% || |- | Lone Elm || 42450 || || 239 || 2 (5) || 120 (46) || 0 (0) || 0.21% || |- | Monroe || 47725 || || 349 || 5 (12) || 74 (29) || 0 (0) || 0.11% || |- | North Rich || 51325 || || 112 || 2 (5) || 62 (24) || 0 (0) || 0.06% || |- | Ozark || 53900 || Colony || 565 || 6 (16) || 93 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.07% || |- | Putnam || 58000 || || 284 || 3 (8) || 87 (34) || 0 (0) || 0.11% || |- | Reeder || 58825 || || 427 || 2 (6) || 187 (72) || 1 (0) || 0.44% || |- | Rich || 59175 || Kincaid || 346 || 4 (11) || 78 (30) || 0 (0) || 0.21% || |- | Walker || 74650 || Greeley || 668 || 6 (15) || 117 (45) || 0 (0) || 0.38% || |- | Washington || 75500 || || 268 || 3 (7) || 93 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.19% || |- | Welda || 76450 || || 301 || 3 (7) || 116 (45) || 0 (0) || 0.22% || |- | Westphalia || 77275 || Westphalia || 390 || 3 (8) || 134 (52) || 1 (0) || 0.38% || |- |colspan=9|Sources: |} Education Unified school districts * Garnett USD 365 ** Anderson County High School * Crest USD 479 ** Crest High School See also * National Register of Historic Places listings in Anderson County, Kansas References Further reading * History of the State of Kansas; William G. Cutler; A.T. Andreas Publisher; 1883. (Online HTML eBook) * Kansas : A Cyclopedia of State History, Embracing Events, Institutions, Industries, Counties, Cities, Towns, Prominent Persons, Etc; 3 Volumes; Frank W. Blackmar; Standard Publishing Co; 944 / 955 / 824 pages; 1912. (Volume1 - Download 54MB PDF eBook), (Volume2 - Download 53MB PDF eBook), (Volume3 - Download 33MB PDF eBook) External links ;County * Anderson County - Official Website * Anderson County - Directory of Public Officials * Anderson County - Development Agency * Anderson County - Information, Skyways ;Historical * Anderson County - History, Kansas State Historical Society * Poster from Ninth Annual Anderson County Fair from September 25-28, 1891 ;Maps * Anderson County Map, KDOT * Kansas Highway Map, KDOT * Kansas Railroad Map, KDOT * Kansas School District Boundary Map, KSDE Category:Counties of Kansas Category:Anderson County, Kansas Category:Established in 1855